


No Longer

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Half Drabble, POV First Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, The Last Great Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still sometimes hear stories of that remarkable man, the Doctor, but less often now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _I no longer strive to strive towards such things_  
>  \- "Ash Wednesday", TS Eliot

I still sometimes hear stories of that remarkable man, the Doctor, but less often now: as the War forces history into new paths, old stories fade unless they are actively renewed.

There is nobody to create new stories of the Doctor. The stories I create now are of the warrior.


End file.
